Sentenced:
by abandon
Summary: Aeryn gets accused of murder and is waiting execution. Can the others save her in time? CHAPTER 4 NOW ADDED.
1. Default Chapter

Sentenced  
  
By  
  
1 Abandon  
  
Disclaimer: All characters relating to Farscape are not mine, the story and ideas within are  
  
Summary: Aeryn is arrested for murder, and is awaiting execution; will the others save her in time? Features all the crew from series three.  
  
Setting: Down on Anebus, a wealthy commerce planet.  
  
Authors Note: Just a quick note to say thanks to those who have gave me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this one too (  
  
1.1 Sentenced  
  
(2002 ABANDON a.k.a. Paula McCrossan  
  
1. Chapter 1: Excursion  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Come on you'll enjoy yourself', He walks off to the transport bay, when he can feel Aeryn staring at him from behind. He turns around to face her. What!  
  
'It's a stupid idea, something always happens if it's not Chiana its Rygel, it's another one of your bad ideas'. She just stares at him knowing, that she is being stubborn like always. He walks back towards her, waiting a few seconds before speaking.  
  
'Look Aeryn, just think of it like a picnic, or whatever you people do to relax, we've been stuck on Moya for three monens and I need some fresh air'. He can see she is looking at him puzzled, its one of those expressions he knows so well, when she or the others don't understand his 'Earth talk'. 'Crichton, what in hezmana are you talking about, we've got fresh air in here, and what we do to relax is to go to the gym and train for 5 arns'. 'You gotta be kidding me, that's all you ever do to relax, look, come down to the commerce planet with me, and I promise you, when you come back you'll feel like a new woman'. 'If anything happens, you can take care of it', she leads the way to the transport bay, knowing that Crichton is following her from behind.  
  
Once inside the transport pod, Aeryn had a sudden sense of what she could only describe as fear. But why? What would I need to fear? Maybe going down to the planet is a bad idea? Suddenly she is pulled out of her thoughts and fear by an image, which suddenly appears on the view screen before them. The image appears to be a Sebacean male, however his eyes are white, which makes him look like he is blind. The image starts to talk, 'Welcome to Anebus, weary travellers, I am Senator Anthos, I hope your stay hear is a pleasurable and a memorable one' then as sudden as the image appeared it quickly disappears. Crichton turns to look at Aeryn, who didn't seem fazed by the Sebaceans look, 'What was with the eyes, is he blind or something'. 'I have only ever heard of such Sebaceans, in our databanks of the first breakaway colonies from Peacekeeper jurisdiction'. She carry's on looking forward. 'They did look like most other Sebaceans, but due to them travelling great distances, their pigment in their eyes changed, from black to white, no-one knows why, but it has been said, that their next off spring inherited this anomaly from their ancestors and have been plagued with it ever since'.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Hi and Welcome to Anebus, I hope your stay here is enjoyable and memorable'. Crichton and Aeryn just nod to the Sebacean who had greeted them once they had landed. 'Aeryn, what's with the meet and greet, it's making me kinda nervous'. She turns to look at him, a smile comes across her face, 'remember, what ever happens, I'll be blaming you, as it what your idea to come down here'. He didn't answer back, as for now, She seemed a little bit more relaxed than what she did in the transport pod, and he didn't want to spoil a good thing.  
  
They went off in the direction in which The Free Spirit was; as that was where the others had gone to drink, and being them, they have probably already passed out from drinking too mush raslak. From what he could tell Aeryn didn't seem interested or bothered about her surroundings, unlike him, he was very intrigued with the style of buildings, it reminded him of the kind of buildings you would find in Egypt, to him they looked like they were made from mud and what he thought was sand. Also for what seemed like miles, they were surrounded by market stalls trying to sell them things. Aeryn just kept on walking and ignored them, unlike him, who was amazed at what he saw, there were objects and creatures he had never seen or even dreamed of.  
  
There was not any path, which he could see, apart from loose mud and dust underneath their feet. They had only been walking for about 10 microts when they could see a grey haired woman arguing with a stallholder, and what sounded like someone had been accused or stealing. As they got closer, they recognised the woman as a young Nebari. Aeryn stopped and just looked at Crichton, 'Okay, I get the hint, I'll sort this out'. He starts to walk over to the stall with all the commotion. 'Chiana, what the hell are you doing'.  
  
Chiana was surprised to hear Crichton and made her jump, causing her to drop the item in which she had been accused of stealing. He bends down and picks it up, 'Chiana'. 'What, it fell off the table, this Trog thinks I snurched it'. The stallholder answers back causing them both to argue once more causing more attention to themselves. He steps in to calm them both down, he can see from the corner of his eye that Aeryn is grinning at his display of aptitude. 'At least someone is finding this funny', he thought, as he began to loose his temper. 'both of you, shut up, look', turning to Chiana, 'do you want this' displaying the item in question in his hand. Chiana just nods her head in reply. 'Right and you' turning to the stallholder 'how much for it'. 5 Ingots'.  
  
He reaches into his pocket and grabs some coins, 'right, here's your necklace' handing the item to Chiana, 'and here's your money', placing is onto the table. He grabs Chiana and heads her towards Aeryn before the stallholder could say or do anything else. He turns and faces Chiana 'what were you thinking of, do you want to draw attention to us'. 'Stop worrying old man, unlike some people I'm here for fun, and I can take care of myself' she gives him a coy smile and then heads off towards The Free Spirit, which is now in view. He turns around to face Aeryn, who is smiling at him, 'what'. 'Nothing, I thought you handled yourself well, for a human'. They start to walk off towards The Free Spirit, 'well I'm glad someone thought it was funny'. She turns to look at him, 'she's right you know'. He looks at her in unison, 'about what'. 'about worrying too much, we haven't seen a peacekeeper for over three monens, it's like you said, we need some fresh air'. He looks at her a bit puzzled, 'you've suddenly changed your tune'. He can tell from the look that she is giving him, that she didn't quite understand him fully. 'we've been up their for three monens, and some species can't cope for that long in space, so this will do us all good, give each other some space'. He looks at her a bit surprised by that comment, and she can see it too, she just smiles at him, and he smiles back. 'come on, I could do with a raslak'. She heads off in front; he eventually catches up with her. They both enter The Free Spirit, which he notices it stands out considerably more than the buildings. As it looks like its made out of dark wood, this place continues to remind him more of home.  
  
Whilst inside, he notices that the room is poorly lit, with only one main light above the small bar in the corner of the room. There appears to be only about 6-8 tables in the entire building. As he is scanning the room he notices his friends and comrades, in the corner of the room, he heads over towards them. He is greeted by a hug from D'argo, who has clearly had quite a bit to drink. 'Hello my friend, so glad you could join us, would you like a drink'. 'I'd love one, as long as know one tells me which bodily function it came from, as I don't want to know'. D'argo, who laughed at his comment, slaps him on the back. D'argo is about to get up, when he knocks one of the drinks over on the table. 'Hey, big guy, I'll go and get it'. As he is about to go and get it Aeryn gets up, 'no its ok, I'll get it'. He nods his head as a thank you and sits back down.  
  
Whilst at the bar, she can hear the others laughing and talking amongst themselves. She turns to the barkeeper and asks for six raslaks. Within seconds of asking, they are already on a tray. She hands him the money, and starts to head back to the others, when from nowhere a sebacean bumps into her making her drop the raslaks onto the floor, causing them to smash. 'I'm terribly sorry, I ask for your forgiveness'. 'Your forgiven' as quickly as she had said it the sebacean disappeared. Crichton had seen what happened and has come over to her, 'are you ok'. 'Yes, I'm fine, but unfortunately the raslak isn't', she points to the floor to show him the mess. As she does this he notices a small trickle of blood on her arm. 'Aeryn, your bleeding', pointing to the small incision on her arm. 'I must of cut myself on one of the bottles, it's nothing', wiping away the bit of blood.  
  
By this time, Crichton had already ordered another six more raslaks, 'come on Aeryn' indicating her to go back to the table. She follows him, and sits down. The others hadn't even noticed the incident, which happened only 5 microts ago. One by one the raslak is removed from the tray, which was placed in the centre of the table. She takes a swig of the cold raslak, its tastes sweet and bitter against her tongue, she had missed the taste of it, since the last raslak onboard of Moya had run out, over three monens ago. She drank the drink very quickly and soon enough it was empty, she placed the empty bottle onto the table. 'I could do with another one'. Crichton just looks at her and smiles, 'your wish is my command'.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Could you please R&R, as I'll know that you would like to read the rest of the story. Also just some definitions of some of the language used. If you already know, then that's ok, it's purely for those who don't. So here goes,  
  
Trog: Idiot  
  
Ingots: Money  
  
Snurched: Stole  
  
Microts: Minutes  
  
Monens: Months 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrest

Sentenced  
  
By  
  
1 Abandon  
  
Disclaimer: All characters relating to Farscape are not mine, the story and ideas within are.  
  
Summary: Aeryn is arrested for the murder of the planets Senator.  
  
The sentence is death. Will the others be able to save her in time?  
  
Features the crew of series three.  
  
Setting: Down on Anebus, a wealthy commerce planet.  
  
Authors Note: Just a quick note to say thanks to those who have gave me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this one too  
  
1.1 Sentenced  
  
2002 ABANDON a.k.a. Paula McCrossan  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crew of Moya have been in 'The Free Spirit' for two arns sampling the planets raslak. However, one by one they had started to leave first is was Jool, who thought she could relax more back onboard Moya. Then Chiana, being Chiana wanted to look around some more. Rygel had left too, as he had heard there was a place where you could eat as much as you wanted. The only ones left where Crichton, who seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot, D'argo, who could barely stand, and Aeryn who didn't appear to look that drunk.  
  
'Crichton, I'm just going out for a microt', she gets up and is heading for the door when he calls for her. 'Aeryn!' She turns around to face him. 'Shake your booty'. She didn't quite understand what the human meant, so she just smiled at him. In return he gave her a coy smile. 'God, she is hot, I can't wait to get her back onto Moya'.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the door. She didn't think she had drunk that much until the cool breeze hit her. A sudden sense of drowsiness enveloped her, but within seconds she had regained her posture and was heading away from 'The Free Spirit'.  
  
  
  
  
  
'No, for the love of Anebus, what are you doing, someone please help me'. The cries of help went unnoticed; no one came to the help the frightened man. 'No, please, stop'. No words of help could save this man, as a blade pierced his fragile heart. As he fell to the ground, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, getting slower and slower. At he lay on the floor for the last few seconds of his life, he could see his killers calmly walking away from him. As if he was nothing more than a pest that needed to be rid of. He tried again, to raise the alarm of this heinous crime, but all that came from his mouth was a gurgling sound and then blood. He tried to grasp the few seconds of his life, to cling onto it for as long as possible. Until all that was left was the lifeless body of an innocent victim, waiting to be discovered. No one would come to help him, why would they, no one knows he's there. It was only a matter of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey, D-man, wake-up' he gives him a hearty slap on his back to wake him up. He starts to moan at being disturbed from his slumber. 'What is it'? 'I think you've had a bit too much to drink, so I'm going to take you back to Moya, ok' he reaches over to D'argo's arm to help him up, when he is shrugged away by his crew mate. 'I haven't had too much to drink', he tries to lift himself up, when all of a sudden a wave of nausea hits him, and he is sick all over the floor of the bar. Crichton turns around to see if Aeryn is coming and can see the barman looking at him, 'We're leaving'. As soon as he had said it, Aeryn came walking into The Free Spirit holding a brown package. She walks over to where the stench of puke was coming from, and from the way in which D'argo looked she knew whom it belonged to.  
  
'Need a hand?' she reaches over and grabs D'argo's right arm, whilst Crichton is supporting him by holding his left arm. 'Someone's had a little too much to drink' he looks over to her when he notices the brown package in her other hand. 'What's that?' indicating with his eyes what he is looking at. She looks down to what he is referring to, 'oh, it's a surprise'. She gives him a playful smile he in return smiles back. 'He is so irresistible, I only have to look at him, and I'm his, I need to get back to Moya soon, so I can give him his surprise'.  
  
By now they are outside in the cool night air breeze. Crichton is feeling a little woozy after drinking all those raslaks. D'argo is still out of it, and Aeryn is talking with Pilot. 'We're coming back to Moya, could you tell the others we're back'.  
  
'Of course Officer Sun', then there was silence, Pilot's voice could not be heard anymore from the comm. badge, they carried on walking towards the transport pod. When they are approached by three sebaceans wearing blue garments and not the common white garments worn by the colonists.  
  
At first his senses told him trouble, but how would they know who we are? And why would they care?  
  
She felt a sudden sense of fear, and dread, as the three sebaceans came closer towards them. From what she could observe, they appeared to be some type of authority on the planet. The fear grew, but she could not understand why? What do we need to fear from these people?  
  
The three sebaceans came to a stop in front of the female sebacean, the luxan and the male sebacean. They all looked at the luxan first, with a curious look on their faces, and then they glanced back at the two sebacean's who were holding the luxan up. The first sebacean in blue spoke 'Is your friend ok'.  
  
'Yeah he's fine, he's just had too much raslak to drink, we were actually heading back to our ship' he started to move forward when they were stopped by the other two sebaceans in blue. 'I'm afraid you won't be going back to your ship, until we eliminate you from our investigation'.  
  
She looks at Crichton with a puzzled look on her face, 'who are you, and what investigation?' The sense of fear kept growing microt after microt inside her.  
  
'We are members of The Order of Peace, and I am Lieutenant Knox. There was a murder committed just over one arn ago'. He moved closer to Aeryn and Crichton. 'Senator Aneli, was killed by one stab to the heart, whoever did this terrible deed, knew what they were doing, the motive was murder, as he was not robbed'.  
  
Crichton steps forward leaving Aeryn to support the entire weight of D'argo on her own. 'So what do we have to do with it? Becoming more agitated with the Lieutenant. 'Well, you are off worlders and we haven't had a crime committed in 20 cycles, not since you came anyway'. He walks back to the other officers and grabs a small portable device from them; he then walks back to the others. 'For us to eliminate you from our investigation, simply place your hand on this device'.  
  
Crichton looks at it with a puzzled look, as he doesn't know what the device is, he was about to ask when Aeryn interrupts him. 'That's a DNA scanner', she glances at him and then at Lieutenant Knox. He nods his head in reply to her statement 'you are correct, you know your equipment'.  
  
The fear is getting worse; I've said too much, he is already wondering how I knew what it was? He's going to find out? She tries to remain calm and unfazed by this event. But there's something about this planet that scares her, it's like no other feeling that she has ever felt so strongly before. She tries to think of the right words that don't sound like they've got some dark little secret they are hiding. Slowly she begins 'and once we have used the DNA scanner are we free to go'.  
  
'Of course you are free to go' he starts to walk over to them, when he stops about a metra away from them; he outstretches his arm for them to use the DNA scanner. First, they do D'argo, because he isn't capable of placing his hand on the device, Crichton places it on it for him. The device starts to flash, then there is a whirring sound, and out pops an info strip, the Lieutenant pulls it out and looks at it. He then indicates for Crichton to do the same, the process is repeated again, the flashing lights and the whirring sound happen, he then indicates to Aeryn to do the same as Crichton. She does as instructed, the device starts to flash, then the same whirring sound as before, and out pops another info strip, the Lieutenant does the same as before, he pulls it out and looks at it. He then hands it to the other officers.  
  
From the look on his face Aeryn knows something is wrong, he approaches her slowly, the other two officers move towards the back of her. With in a flash they pounce on her, rendering her unable to move, 'I'm arresting you for the murder of our beloved Senator Aneli, you will wait sentence at the house of The Order of the Peace'.  
  
'Wait, what the frell is going on, she didn't do it', he struggles to move closer to her, because of the officers pouncing on her he was left holding D'argo. 'You can't do this'.  
  
Lieutenant Knox turns to face him, 'She is guilty of the crime of murder, her DNA matches the blood that was found on the body, she is guilty and she will be tried', and with that the Lieutenant starts to walk away from him.  
  
'It's ok' she turns to face him 'go tell the others what's happened, I'll be fine''. She gives him a warm smile to try to make him not worry too much about her. He tries to follow them but to no prevail; he is left standing there on his own. He struggles to keep his unconscious friend from falling into a heap on the ground. 'Aeryn, don't worry baby, we'll find a way to get you out of this mess' he shouts after her, as they disappeared down the street. He wasn't even sure if she heard him, 'I hope to god she will be ok, if any of them touch her, I'll kill them'. He hits his comm. badge to communicate with Pilot, 'Pilot, we've got a big problem, Aeryn's been arrested for murder, I'm heading back to Moya right now'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: So what did you think, are you still dying to hear the rest of the story as  
  
I've got another 3 chapters to go. That's only if your interested in  
  
reading them, so R&R. 


	3. Sentenced: Chapter 3

Sentenced  
  
By  
  
1 Abandon  
  
Disclaimer: All characters relating to Farscape are not mine, the story and ideas within are.  
  
Summary: Aeryn is arrested for the murder of the planets Senator.  
  
The sentence is death. Will the others be able to save her in time?  
  
Features most of the crew from series three. Also John Black never existed in this time line. They where never copied.  
  
Setting: Down on Anebus, a wealthy commerce planet.  
  
Authors Note: Just a quick note to say thanks to those who have gave me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this one too  
  
1.1 Sentenced  
  
2002 ABANDON a.k.a. Paula McCrossan  
  
Chapter 3: The Sentence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'People of Anebus, I'm sorry to inform you, that Senator Aneli was brutally murdered last night. We are holding someone in custody; and they will be sentenced with in the next solar days. It is with a heavy heart as Vice Senator, that I will become the new Senator of Anebus. I hope you too can accept me Anthos, as the new Senator.' The transmission was picked up from the Planet of Anebus; by now all of the crew had returned back to Moya, they had all heard what had happened to Aeryn from Crichton.  
  
'So it's true then, Aeryn's been arrested for murder, what are we going to do?' As usual Jool was more than helpful. Crichton was getting more agitated by the minute, as for all they knew she might have been already sentenced, and they knew nothing about the laws of Anebus when it came to a crime of murder. He starts to pace the floor, thinking of what they should do to free their crewmate. 'We need to find out what types of laws these people have, just so that where prepared for the worse'. Chiana being Chiana has an idea that she should go back down to The Free Spirit and work her charms on the locals. 'I'll go back down onto the planet and get some information from the colonists'.  
  
The D'argo had decided to join the conversation instead of standing their looking useless. 'And how do you suppose to do that?' 'There are more ways of getting information out of people than beating them to a bloody pulp'. With that she leaves Command and heads back towards the transport bay. He turns to look at Jool, Rygel and Crichton who are standing there looking at him. 'What did she mean by that?'  
  
'Come on D-man, if you had your way, you would probably charge in there guns a blazing'. He knew that Crichton was right, as he is a warrior like Aeryn; you fight first and then think afterwards. 'So what are we going to do?' Crichton starts to move towards D'argo, 'We're going back down to the planet to check on Aeryn'. He puts his hand on his shoulder edging him towards the door. He turns around to face the others. 'You two stay onboard Moya, as we don't know how they're going to react to us now'. The others nod their heads in agreement as they fully understand the situation.  
  
By now Chiana had already left and is down on the planet, D'argo and Crichton have just left on one of Moya's transport pods and are heading towards The Order of Peace, where Aeryn is being kept.  
  
  
  
She is being held in The Order of Peace; Lieutenant Knox appears to be in charge of the facility. She is being lead to a cell. The walls are supposed to be white, but now look a grey colour. It appears that the cells haven't been used for some time, as there's dust covering everything. The bars, the bed and even the floor of the cell. As she comes nearer to the cell in which she is going to be placed, she can see what, she thinks is Senator Anthos talking to the other guards. He starts to wall over towards Lieutenant Knox; he stops just in front of her. 'Lieutenant Knox, may I have a word with you, outside please'. Before he leaves with the Lieutenant, Knox hands her over to the other guards.  
  
After a few seconds she is left on her own with three guards, two of them she recognises from when she was arrested. The other one made her feel uncomfortable, for some reason, she knew they were not going to just place her in the cell. The look in their eyes was for revenge, she had often seen this when she was still a Peacekeeper on board the command carrier.  
  
The guard who was holding her tightened his grip on her arms, shoving them harder into her back. The other two guards which were in front of her started to move closer, until one of them was face to face with her. She could feel his breathe on her skin. 'You killed our beloved Senator, you tralk, and your going to pay for it'. She knew what was coming next, a blow to her face, the pain hit her immediately, her sight became blurred for a second, she could feel herself starting to loose consciousness. What the frell did he hit me with? The second blow came to her stomach, the force behind the blow was tremendous, and it took the air out of her lungs. She tried to keep quite but the pain was too much, she groaned as she fell to the floor, she wanted so much to fight back, or even to put her hands on her stomach, but she still had her hands tied behind her back. The pain is excruciating. As her vision comes back to her, she can see that the guard that hit her is holding a small metal pipe. She can feel herself slipping more and more away, as she tries to move she looks on the floor where she fell; she notices a small pool of blood from where her head was laid.  
  
The guards pick her up and throw her into the cell, causing her to hit the far wall. She groans as she feels a sudden sense of pain shoot into her right shoulder. She falls onto the floor in a slump. The last thing she sees is the guard's eyes staring at her, until her world goes black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiana had been in The Free Spirit for about half an arn when one of the locals approaches her. He looked like he was a trader, as his clothes were similar to those who stand on the market stalls. But what he was a trader in, she couldn't tell. He takes a seat next to her at the bar, he looks at the bar man and orders two raslaks. 'So are you an off worlder'. She looks at him with a coy smile 'how did you guess'. By now the drinks had arrived he hands one to her, 'Well you are grey, and as you can see, where a sebacean colony, so you kind of stick out'. After a few seconds of silence she beings to talk. 'It's terrible about the Senator' she takes another swig of the raslak She can see that he is upset about what she said. 'Aren't you with the sebacean who was arrested? As I saw you in here a while back'. He looks at her with great interest, as he is waiting for the answer. 'What that tralk, no, they offered me a drink, and I said yes' she smiles at him and gives him a playful nudge; 'anyway, I'm anyone's friend for a drink'. They both start to laugh; he orders another round of raslaks. She knows that she needs to find out what they will do to Aeryn, after she is sentenced in about 3 arns from now.  
  
  
  
D'argo and Crichton have arrived outside of The Order of the Peace, D'argo stays behind and keeps watch on the transport pod. Crichton heads towards the doors, he can feel the colonists staring at him, he carry's on without looking behind him. He goes through the two white doors, whilst inside he can see a table in the middle of the room with an Officer sat behind it. He heads towards the Officer, all the time being stared at by the other Officers inside the room. 'Hi, I would like to see my friend, Aeryn Sun'. The officer behind the table just stares at him, 'leave your weapons here, you can collect them on your way out, this officer' indicating to his left 'will take you to the prisoner'.  
  
He does what the officer says; he leave's Winona with him. All the time, the officer just stares at him with accusing eyes. He follows the other officer towards the cell area where Aeryn is being kept.  
  
  
  
'Another round of raslak bartender' she slurred. The sebacean, who had come over to her, was more drunk than her. 'So, what will they do with that tralk they arrested'? 'They will execute her, they will string her up and let her bleed to death'. He says this through slurred speech, he starts to laugh, he laughs so much that he falls off of his stool and onto the floor in a slump. He makes no attempt to get up.  
  
She can't believe what she has just heard; I need to tell the others. She slowly gets off of her stool and heads toward the exit; she walks in manner as if she is drunk. Once the coast is clear she runs towards The Order of the Peace to tell D'argo and Crichton the information she has just found out.  
  
  
  
On the way towards the cells he didn't say a word, the tension was rising with each step closer to where his friend and shipmate was being held captive for a crime she didn't commit. As he drew closer, he noticed that there were only about 6 cells in the entire building; he noticed that in the furthest cell there was someone in it. As he got nearer and nearer he recognised it was Aeryn. She was sat on the floor of her cell, with her knees in her chest with her head facing down into her knees.  
  
He walked past the spot where Aeryn had been assaulted, they had cleaned up the blood and now there was a faint wet mark disappearing by each minute.  
  
He stopped directly in front of the cell she was in; the officer looks at her and then he looks back at him, before walking back to the officer sat at the table.  
  
He approaches the cell, he places his hands onto the bars, 'Aeryn, are you ok'. She recognises his voice instantly, she looks up at him, and she can tell he is shocked to see the marks on her face and the side of her head. 'What the frell did they do to you Aeryn?' She slowly gets up, as she is still hurting from the blows to the head and stomach. He hands are still tied, but she has managed to get her hands to the front of her instead of behind her back. 'It looks worst than it is'. She gives him a little smile. He knows that she is lying to him 'like hell it is, I can see your in pain, which one did this to you, I'll frelling kill him'.  
  
'No, let it go, I'm in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worst for me'. She outstretches her hand and places it on his cheek, rubbing it softly. He puts his hand on top of hers 'It's just that, I don't like to see you like this'. She puts her other hand onto his cheek, she looks into those ocean blue eyes of his. 'I'll be fine, knowing that you're here for me'.  
  
  
  
Chiana ran through the alleyways, and the winding streets for what seemed like an eternity, until she stopped outside of The Order of Peace. As she stopped to rest, she was clearly out of breath with all the running she had just done. She notices D'argo standing next to the transport pod. She starts to head over to him, and by this time he had noticed her stood they're catching her breath. 'Chiana what's wrong, what's the matter'. She bends over a bit as she still is out of breath, 'It's about Aeryn, I know what they're going to do to her'.  
  
He stares at her edging her on more to tell him the rest of the information she has just found out. 'In two solar days after she appears in court in about half an arn, they will execute her, by making large incision all over her body, and then they will string her up, in this very square, and let her bleed to death'. He can't believe what he has just heard, 'and they call Luxan's barbarians, we need to tell Crichton and warn Aeryn if we can'. Chiana starts to look around her to see if she can see Crichton, 'Where is he?' 'He's in there, talking to Aeryn'. They both turn to look at the biggest building in the square; it's the Order of the Peace. Not one of them attempts to even enter the building, they will simply wait for him to leave the building. They know he isn't going to like what they have to say.  
  
  
  
Aeryn and John seem to be lost in each other's eyes, as they didn't even hear the guard approach them. 'It's time'. He just looks at the guard with a look of confusion on his face, 'it's time for what?' The officer approaches the entrance of the cell, he places a key in the lock and turns it, causing the door to open 'it's time for the prisoner to face the elders, to await sentence'. He grabs Aeryn by the arm and starts to lead her back to the front doors. He follows them from behind, not wanting to let her out of his sight.  
  
When they reach the front door, he can see a vehicle of some sort is waiting outside, it appears to be waiting for Aeryn. They place her in the back of the transport vehicle. He could do nothing but watch, he so wanted to unbind her hands and to return back to Moya and forget this had all happened. How many times he wished for it, he knew it wasn't going to happen. The transport vehicle pulls away leaving him stood there alone, the others see him stood there, they prep up the transport pod for him to get into so they can follow Aeryn to the elders of Anebus.  
  
  
  
They had only been following them for about 100 microts, when they had stopped outside a circular building. The transport vehicle, which had got Aeryn in, had already stopped and they have already taken her off of it. And they are taking her into the building through the front doors.  
  
As she is being lead into the building, she can see the faces of some of the colonists, there faces and eyes show hatred towards her. She is lead into the middle of, what looks like a great hall, at the back and the sides are spectators, and in front of her are the elders, there's two elders as well as the newly appointed Senator Anthos. She looks back where she has just come from, and she can see that her friends are there, looking at her. She begins to feel nervous and uncomfortable being stared and judged by people who don't know her. The elder on the left of the Senator begins to speak, 'this tribunal is now in session, quite please'. At once, the room is filled with a deathly silence no one moves a muscle. The elder continues, 'You, Aeryn Sun are accused of the crime of murder of the late Senator Aneli, how do you plead? 'No guilty', you would of thought that a crime had just been committed by the answer she just gave to the elders. The elder on the left tried to quieten the spectators, who had got into an uproar with her plead of not guilty. 'Quite, silence all of you, or we'll make you all leave this house of justice'. The other elder sat on the right side of Anthos speaks next, 'there was some un-identified blood on the body of Senator Aneli. Could you please repeat the process of using the DNA identifier'.  
  
He nods to her to proceed to one of the guards stood at the side, he is holding one of the DNA devices. She places her hand onto it, the lights on top start to flash, and then there is whirring sound, and out pops an info strip. The guard then hands it to Senator Anthos, he takes the strip from the guard he looks at it and then hands it to the other elders.  
  
'Aeryn Sun, you are charged with the murder of Senator Anthos, you are sentenced to death, by blood letting, your sentence will be carried out in two solar days, guard's take her away'.  
  
'No, wait, I didn't do it, I didn't kill him'. She can see Crichton out of the corner of her eye, coming towards her, he outstretches his hand for her to grab it. She tries to grab it, but is pulled away by the guards.  
  
'Aeryn, we will get you out of this, I promise you'. Before he could say anything more she was already gone. He wasn't' entirely sure what blood letting involved but he knew it didn't sound good. He turns to face Chiana, who is stood next to D'argo, 'Chi, did you find anything out earlier'. She at first looks at D'argo and then back at him, 'Your not going to like it'. She looks at him, and she can tell from his expression that he wants her to carry on talking. 'Blood letting, is where they make large incisions all over the prisoners body, they then string them up high above the square and leave them to bleed to death'.  
  
His face drops to a grim expression, he can't believe what is happening, in two solar days, his friend and his lover will be executed, and he's hasn't got a clue how to stop it from happening. I just pray she will get out of this ok.  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think, are you still thirsty for more, let me hear  
  
you shout, MORE!!!!!! Please R&R, the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry this took so long, I've just recently completed a farscape website. If you fancy a look its as www.geocities.com/angels_uk2000 


	4. Hidden Truths

Sentenced  
  
By  
  
1 Abandon  
  
Disclaimer: All characters relating to Farscape are not mine, the story and ideas within are.  
  
Summary: Aeryn is arrested for the murder of the planets Senator.  
  
The sentence is death. Will the others be able to save her in time?  
  
Features most of the crew from series three. Also John Black never existed in this time line. They where never copied.  
  
Setting: Down on Anebus, a wealthy commerce planet.  
  
Authors Note: Just a quick note to say thanks to those who have gave me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this one too  
  
1.1 Sentenced  
  
2002 ABANDON a.k.a. Paula McCrossan  
  
Chapter 4: Hidden Truths  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After The Court of Justice was emptied, they had escorted Aeryn back to the jail cell, which they had only taken her from over an arn ago. Jool and Chiana had gone back to Moya, to tell the others the verdict. Secretly deep down, they all knew that they needed some kind of a miracle to save her. Crichton and D'argo were the only ones left in the courtyard where there ship mate will be executed in two solar days. The Luxan warrior tried to comfort the human as much as he could, but to no avail.  
  
'I don't believe this, what are we going to do, we can't just leave her down there', He couldn't believe this was happening, he so much wanted to take her with him, but he knew he couldn't possibly do that. He knew that this was a battle that could only be won with science, in the form of evidence to prove that she didn't commit the murder of Senator Aneli. 'We have to prove that she didn't do it'.  
  
'And how do you suggest we do that', he just stared at the human who was clutching at straws to try and save the woman he loves.  
  
He frantically paces around trying to think of a way of proving that she is innocent. The Luxan feels for his friend, as the pain he must be going through must be excruciating. 'Look, D'argo, I don't know what to do, the only thing I am sure of, is that in two solar days, the woman I love will be up there' he points to the building where they will be tying her up and letting her bleed to death. 'And I can't do anything to stop it'.  
  
D'argo grabs him to try and calm him down, 'Crichton, we'll do everything we can to try and help Aeryn'. 'I know D-man, it's just that I don't want to watch her die again'. With that, they both walk towards the transport pod that they had left there earlier. They are heading back to Moya, to think of an idea how they can free Aeryn, without getting anyone killed.  
  
  
  
'I want you to get rid of her, she has filled her purpose, there is no longer any need of her'. The figure was dress as if stealth depended on his very existence, as he was dressed in black clothes. He looked as if he was part of the shadows, someone who didn't want to be seen.  
  
In front of him, was a pathetic excuse of a colonist, there was nothing there except for skin and bones, but with the look in his eyes, was that he would do anything for any price. 'Why kill her, when in less than two solar days, she is going to be executed? The tall, dark, shrouded figure approached the scrawny little man, 'a lot can happen in two solar days', he turns to walk away and starts to disappear into the shadows, as a creature of the night, when he turns around to look at the sebaccean male, 'make sure it looks like a suicide' and with that he carry's on walking away, before disappearing into the darkness of the night, he says something else, but he never stops walking, 'fail, and you will be the one who dies', within a flash the faceless figure is gone.  
  
  
  
All the crew are back on Moya, they have all gathered in Command. No one speaks; the silence in the room could be cut with a knife. They can all see how much pain Crichton is in. The silence is finally broken by Pilot, his face appears in one of the clamshells, 'Commander Crichton, I have finished that scan you asked me to do of the compound where Officer Sun is being held'. 'Thank you pilot, I'll be up there in a minute to look at the data'. He is about to leave the room, when Chiana stops him, 'Hey old man, I hope your not thinking of doing anything stupid'. 'Look pip, I just like to know the layout just in case'. D'argo decides to join in the conversation, as he knows what Crichton is thinking of doing, 'don't', the human turns to face him, he try's to act like he doesn't know what D'argo's on about 'don't what?'  
  
By now the Luxan was in front of the human, 'don't try and break her out, you will die and get her killed in the process'. 'Hey, D-man, I wasn't thinking of doing that', he can tell by the expressions on Chiana's and D'argo's faces is that they don't believe him 'alright, maybe I was, it's just that I can't loose her again, I would rather die first'. His friends seem to understand what he is saying; he leaves the command and heads towards pilot's chamber without any more interruptions from his friends.  
  
'Personally, I think we should leave now' they all turn around to see Rygel hovering above them. Jool joins in the conversation, 'don't you have any loyalties at all you animal'. 'Of course I have loyalties, and that's to my stomach, and those loyalties need to be fulfilled so if you excuse me'. He hovers out of the room and towards the dining area and to the food cubes. The others are left just looking at him with disgust, for the unfaithfulness he has just displayed.  
  
  
  
Back down on the planet, Aeryn couldn't help feeling something was wrong, she had, had this same feeling earlier when they first got onto the transport pod. With each arn there seemed to be less and less guards on duty, which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
She gets up off the cold floor and heads towards the cold steel bars; she tries to look for anyone passing when the lights go off. What the frell is going on. She hadn't heard the person behind her before it was too late; she felt the noose go around her neck, before she was able to defend herself she felt herself lift off the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knows the others are right; he can't just go down there and rescue her. He knows deep down that it could get them all killed. He hits his comm. badge, and speaks, 'I'm going back down to the planet, I just want to be with Aeryn ok'. He then heads towards the transport bay.  
  
He gets into one of Moya's transport pods, and heads back down to the planet of Anebus.  
  
  
  
She tries to look where the rope is attached to, there is a small hook in the ceiling, with the rope passing through it, the more she tries to free herself, the more the noose tightens. Fear and panic spread through her, she doesn't want to die like this, she has so many things to do and say. She tries to calm down, but the lack of oxygen isn't helping, her vision and her thoughts become blurred as her breathing becomes less and less. She can make out another figure in the cell with her before her world goes black.  
  
  
  
He starts to make his way towards the Court of Justice when he hears the voice of Lieutenant Dax over his comm. badge. 'Commander Crichton, come quick something has happened to Aeryn Sun'. 'I'm on my way'. I hope to god she is ok, I knew something was wrong. As he tries to think what could be wrong, he races as fast as he can to the Court of Justice.  
  
He had only be running for about 30 microts, when he saw the building coming into view. As he got closer, he could hear his own heart beating in his ears. He ran past the guards on the desk and down the corridor to the cell where she is being kept, he hadn't prepared himself for what he saw. He saw the body of Aeryn Sun on the floor of the cell, with a noose of rope around her neck; he could see that she wasn't breathing.  
  
The Lieutenant notices him and tries to tell him what has happened, 'she has committed suicide, I'm sorry but she's dead'. He can't believe what he is hearing; he pushes the Lieutenant out of the way, he feels her for a pulse, nothing, but the body is still warm. He tries to do CPR on her, 'Come on Aeryn, breathe, don't you do this to me now'. It must have seemed like an eternity, but he had only been pumping on her chest for about 15 minutes. The Lieutenant places an arm on his shoulder 'she's gone'. He shrugs the hand off his shoulder and carries on pumping and breathing oxygen into his lovers' body. When she suddenly takes a big gulp of air, she starts to groan and cough. 'Aeryn, baby, I thought I had lost you'. He picks her up and takes her to one of the officer's room, which has got a bed in it. The Lieutenant and several other officers accompany him into the room; the Lieutenant turns to the officers 'could you please leave the room for a moment, whilst I question the prisoner'. The officers do as they are ordered; the last officer out of the room closes the door behind him.  
  
The Lieutenant heads toward Aeryn 'are you ok'. She turns to look at him, she is rubbing her neck, breathing slowly she answers him 'yes…I will…be fine'.  
  
Crichton grabs the Lieutenant's arm to turn him around 'this was no suicide, someone tried to kill her'. 'I know, and I think I know who maybe behind it'. He is shocked by the Lieutenants comment, 'what! You know who did this, then why aren't you out there bringing him in for attempted murder'. 'It's not that simple Crichton, the person who is responsible is Senator Aneli', he starts to pace the room making sure the fellow officers are not watching them. 'You mean the guy who sentenced Aeryn, he's behind all this'. He grabs him and moves him further more into the dark, 'If you want to save her, you need some proof, to connect the Senator to the murder if Senator Anthos, I will keep her safe, by becoming her watch guard'. He needs some more convincing that his lover and friend will not be in anymore danger 'you promises to protect her with your life, cos without her I'm nothing'.  
  
'I give you my oath, as an Officer of the Court of Justice, that I will protect her, to the best of my ability, however, my jurisdiction will run out tomorrow morning'. He understands what the Lieutenant is saying. And with that He heads off towards the Senators private dwellings to see if he can find anything that will incriminate the Senator for the murder of the late and great Senator Anthos.  
  
  
  
  
  
He has managed to locate the Senator's dwellings from the instructions given to him by Lieutenant Dax. From the outside the building looks impenetrable, but as he is surveying the area more closely. He sees a door at the side of the building, he tries the door handle, and to his surprise the door opens. He enters the house slowly, the room is cast in shadow, and the only light that is visible is coming from a door on the opposite side of the house. He cautiously moves nearer towards the light source, as he draws closer, he can hear muffled voices coming from where the light is. As he gets closer and closer the voices start to become clearer, he recognises that one of the voices is the Senators and the other he doesn't know. As he positions himself close enough to hear them, but not to be seen, he hits his comms badge, and whispering into it, he asks pilot to record the conversation between the two men.  
  
'Did you take care of the girl?' A sudden rage starts to fill his body; he can't believe that the Senator was behind Aeryns near death incident just over an arn ago. 'Yeah, its been taken care of, she didn't know what hit her' an evil laugh followed. The laugh went throughhim; it chilled him to the bone. The Senator and the mysterious man, start to move towards the door, 'And what about the blood samples of the girls?' 'Destroyed, there's no evidence to connect us'. He quickly moves out of the way, and hides in an open closet, he closes the door just as the Senator and the other male sebaccean walks through the other door. As he leans closer to the crack of the closet door, he knocks something over, which draws the attention of the Senator and the sebaccean. Oh shit! There was nothing he could do, as two pairs of hands grab him roughly and throw him to the hard, cold stone floor. As he's about to get up, he feels the sole of a shoe hit him against his face, he falls back down, the last thing he saw was the ceiling, before he blacked out.  
  
  
  
There's only one more chapter to go, before the story is finally resolved. Soz about the delay, I've been applying to Uni and finishing off my college work. So I hoped you liked this chapter, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

Abandon  
  
Disclaimer: All characters relating to Farscape are not mine, the story and ideas within are.  
  
Summary: Aeryn is arrested for the murder of the planets Senator. The sentence is death. Will the others be able to save her in time? Features most of the crew from series three. Also John Black never existed in this time line. They where never copied.  
  
Setting: Down on Anebus, a wealthy commerce planet.  
  
Authors Note: Just a quick note to say thanks to those who have gave me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this one too  
  
Sentenced  
  
2002 ABANDON a.k.a. Paula McCrossan  
  
Chapter 5: Showdown  
  
  
  
Crichton can't believe his bad luck; he's been unconscious for about three arns, by now its light outside. He's been placed in a small room, which seems to be used for storage. There is only a little window in the entire room, which is too small for him to fit through. As he tries to move, he is unable to do so as is hands are tied behind his back. They have been tied to one of the supports in the room. As he starts to struggle to free himself, the door opens; he can see the shadow of what appears to be a man on the floor next to him. Just then Senator Aneli makes his entrance, by turning to face him.  
  
'I have some great news, thanks to you saving Aeryn Sun's life, I have brought the execution forward for today'. He can't believe what he's hearing, 'You son of a bitch'. The Senator gives him an evil smile; 'The execution will happen in.' looks at his timepiece 'five arns, so you see you won't be able to stop me'. 'My friends will come looking for me'. 'I think not, as no-one else knows you're here apart from me and my servant, and he's not going to tell anyone if he knows what's good for him'. He moves closer to Crichton, so they are face to face and only an inch away from each other. 'You see Crichton, I'm a very powerful man, with a lot of contacts, also I'm a very dangerous man, who you shouldn't cross'. And with that he leaves the room.  
  
  
  
'This is an emergency can anyone hear me'. Nothing, their was no reply. Pilot couldn't understand why none of the crew onboard Moya weren't answering him. Just then as Pilot was getting even more frustrated D'argo strolls into his den. 'Where have you been, I've been trying to call someone for over two arns'. D'argo is surprised at how Pilot is speaking to him. 'Just hold on a minute, what are you talking about?' He has calmed down since D'argo first entered his chamber. 'Forgive me Ka D'argo, but this is very urgent, I fear Commander Crichton's life is in danger'. By now the Luxan warrior was starting to fear the worse. 'Why? What has happened'. 'Commander Crichton told me to record a conversation that he was overhearing, I did as he wished, and I have heard nothing of him since'.  
  
He moves closer to the Pilot of Moya, 'Play me the message'. Pilot did as he asked. What he heard made him angry, as once again. Someone in high power had deceived them. 'Ka D'argo, do you recognise the voices' He stared intently at his crewmate waiting for an answer. 'One of them I do not recognise' pauses for a second, still listening to the recording 'the other is Senator Aneli'. 'Senator Aneli, but I do not understand' he was as confused as D'argo was. 'I do not understand either Pilot, but I do know this, someone is going to tell me where Crichton is'. And with a snarl, he leaves Pilot's den and heads towards the transport bay. Within minutes he was back on Anebus, and because of the mood he was in, blood was going to be spilled.  
  
Lieutenant Dax had kept his end of the bargain, by protecting Aeryn, but time was running out. In less than two arns Aeryn Sun is going to be executed for the murder of Senator Anthos.  
  
He heads over towards the window, near Aeryns cell. He can see the preparations being made outside in the courtyard. Just then he hears a woman's voice from behind. 'How long?' He turns to face the woman, its Aeryn. 'Just under two arns'. The look on his face was of sincere sympathy for her, as he knew that she was an innocent victim in all of this. He moves closer to the bars, 'I am sorry for everything, I believe that you are innocent, but I can't help you'. 'I know, thank you anyway', she starts to pace around her cell 'if only there was some way I could prove that I didn't do it, she paces some more 'frell, where the hezmana is Crichton'.  
  
Just then a deep familiar voice finishes off that question 'He's at Senator Aneli's'. They both turn to see the Luxan standing there. 'What! Is he alright', she hadn't given up hope that she will be freed, but if she is executed, she didn't want any one else to die aswell. He moves closer to the Lieutenant 'Tell me where Senator Aneli lives now'. The Lieutenant complies with the Luxans demands 'he lives on the other side of the colony, it takes at least 30 microts to get their'. 'What, that won't give us enough time' he stares at his friend behind the cold, hard bars. They all know the true meaning of that statement. She looks at her friend; she can see the concern in his eyes. 'Go, I won't go without a fight' she gives him a warm smile. And with that the two of them go leaving her behind with the clock ticking for her execution.  
  
  
  
Shit, shit, shit, I can't believe this. I need to get out of here. He knew that time was running out fast, he had the proof which would clear Aeryn's name. But the only problem was, nobody else knew about, except for Pilot. And too much time had passed without someone coming to rescue him. Ok John, you're on your own, you just need to think of a way out of this mess. 'You are in a pickle'. He knew immediately who the voice was 'Not know Harvey, I'm kind of busy'. Harvey started to move into his line of sight, he was dressed as a clown. 'Dear, dear John, haven't I learnt you anything'. He ignored him the best he could, and carried on trying to get out of his bonds. 'Go away Harvey'. 'You should have know it was someone in power, it always is' he goes and presses his nose, which makes a horn noise. 'Because of your stupidity, Aeryn Sun is going to die'. He starts to get angry with Harvey, 'look here, clown boy, Aeryn is going to be fine, so I don't need you pestering me'. And with that Harvey is gone.  
  
By now, the restraints around his hands haven't budged at all. All he seems to be doing is causing himself friction burns. As he continues to try and free himself. The door behind him opens; Senator Aneli has come to gloat. 'I can't stay long, got an execution to attend in just under an arn'. He turns to his servant 'you stay here and watch him, until I get back'. And with that he walks out of the room and leaves his servant and Crichton alone together.  
  
The servant walks over to the other side of the room and picks up a small wooden baton, which is lying carelessly discarded on the floor. He starts to tap it on his hand as he walks back over to his prisoner. 'He didn't say anything about me having a bit of fun with you'. A wicked smile spreads across the skinny, pale face of the Senators servant. Crichton gets ready for the blow, as the scrawny man in front of him, raises his arm with the baton in his hand. He closes his eyes, as he's ready for the blow to the head. Just then he hears a thud hit the ground in front of him. As he opens his eyes, he sees D'argo and the Lieutenant standing over the Senators servant.  
  
They both rush over to him, to let him free from the bonds that restrain him. 'D'argo we need to get over to Aeryn now, I can prove she didn't do it'. The Lieutenant looks at the Luxan and then at him. 'We will not make it in time, the execution starts in 20 microts, it's going to take us at least 30 microts to get there'. By now he is free, 'We've got to try, and if I know Aeryn, she won't go without a fight'.  
  
The three of them head towards the transport pod, it was a race against time to save her and time wasn't on their side.  
  
  
  
'Prisoner 5867, your time has come'. The officer gave the order for the cell door to be opened and the prisoner to be taken out. As Crichton had suspected she put up a fight. She had managed to escape the grasps of her captors. But not for long, as she was tackled to the ground. After the short disruption was controlled, her captors tightened their grip on her.  
  
She tried to keep hope that Crichton would get there and save the day. But as she was getting nearer and nearer to her execution spot. That hope started to diminish, as fear was beginning to set in. She didn't want to die like this, executed like some common murder. She isn't a murderer, She is a warrior, a soldier; she should die in the battlefield for a just cause she believes in.  
  
By now she is in the courtyard outside the Court of Justice. He heartbeat is starting to rise, as a large crowd of angry colonists surround her. 'Murderer, die you tralk'.  
  
  
  
She makes her way up towards the execution spot. It seems like a lifetime climbing the steps higher and higher. However it only took a minute, her captors tie her hands above her head. And tie her feet to the wall aswell. She looks out into the crowd to try and see if Crichton or D'argo or anyone from Moya is there. She can see no one; she knows that if anyone was there, she probably wouldn't see them.  
  
She can see large TV. screens dotted around the courtyard. Opposite her, she can see the Senator smiling at her. All of the officers leave her except for one that seems to be dressed differently than the others. She knows who he is; he is the executioner as he is holding a long, thin bladed knife in his hand.  
  
The Senator stands up and faces his crowd of people and addresses them 'Welcome people of Anebus, we are here today to punish a terrible crime that took our beloved Senator Anthos from us'. The crowd begin to boo and shout. 'Prisoner 5867, otherwise known as Aeryn Sun, you were sentenced to death for the murder of Senator Anthos, have you any last words'. She just stares at him, with a look of hatred in her eyes. The Senator sits down and looks to the executioner 'Very well' he nods to the executioner to begin.  
  
The executioner moves closer to her, he takes the knife and makes a large incision into her chest. She feels the blood trickle down her stomach and onto the steps; he next makes another deep incision in her shoulder. As he makes more and more incisions into her body, she tries not to scream out in pain, but its no use. The pain is unbearable. Eventually the executioner stops, he leaves her on her own. On display like some piece of meat. Slowly her blood starts to trickle down the steps and is gathering in front of the Senator, a small viscous smile appears on his mouth. She can feel herself drifting away.  
  
Just then he feels the cold shaft of a pulse pistol against his head. 'Don't move' came the deep husky voice. It was D'argo. Crichton and the Lieutenant see the blood; they follow the trail and then see Aeryn with her head hanging limp in front of her. 'Oh my god, we're too late' he runs up the steps, he checks her pulse. 'She's got a faint pulse' he cuts her down. He carries her blooded body down the steps and in front of the angry crowd. He stops and faces them, 'that man who you call your leader, is a fake and a fraud, but above all he is a murderer'.  
  
The crowd start to uproar about these accusations. 'He killed Senator Anthos, not her, I have proof' he has kept and open to channel to Pilot. 'Pilot play the tape'. Senator Aneli's voice is heard over the speakers.  
  
The colonists stand there in disbelief that their leader is a murderer. They start to retaliate. 'Murderer' the colonists storm the stage and attack Senator Aneli. The others walk away, not fazed by the chaos happening behind them, they head back to the transport pod. They walk back in silence, as they know that Aeryn may not survive the flight back.  
  
Senator Aneli has managed to escape the colonist's grasp he is making his way up some steps when he bumps into Lieutenant Dax. 'Don't just stand there, arrest them' The Lieutenant just looks at him, he grabs his wrist and raise's it high and whispers something into his ear 'it's judgement time'. He lets go of the Senators wrist and he falls into the bloodthirsty crowd below. The Lieutenant walks away, leaving the colonists to give their own justice to Senator Aneli.  
  
  
  
They have placed her down in the back of the transport pod. D'argo is flying the pod back to Moya. He opens a comm. link to Moya. 'We're all coming back, Aeryn's in bad shape' he pauses and turns around to look at her. He then turns back to face the way he was 'she might not make it back to the ship'. With that he cuts the comm. link.  
  
Crichton is in the back with Aeryn, he's covered in his lover's blood, he's trying to stop the blood. 'Come on baby, just hang on for a little longer'. He applies more pressure to her stomach, as that appears to be the worst wound. But with all the blood he can't really tell. 'Oh, god, just hang on'. She seems to come round for a second; she coughs up some blood as she fades in and out of consciousness.  
  
She appears to be trying to say something to him he leans in close. 'John' pauses as she is trying to get her breath. 'I love you'. 'No, don't you say it, you're not leaving me'. She tries her best to keep her eyes open, but she can feel her energy draining away from her. She so desperately tries to keep her eyes on the man she loves but to no avail. Her world goes black forever. He breaks down crying, as her lifeless body is lying in his arms, D'argo doesn't say anything. He sits in silence and remembers his fallen comrade. The pain felt inside is too much to bear for Crichton. As his crying can be heard. The rush to get back to Moya doesn't seem important anymore. They make their way back to Moya, which seems like and eternity.  
  
Instead of being a celebration for the return of their crewmate, they have to go through another funeral for Aeryn Sun. However, she will not be able to return from this, as she is lost to them forever.  
  
Authors Note: I'm really sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy getting ready to go to Uni, Yikes ( Anyways; I hope the wait was worth it. I know some of you are going to hate me. Soz, that's how I thought the story had to end. Please R&R and let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
